onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Bashful
Bashful is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Mig Macario, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Bashful. Bashful is based on one of the Seven Dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White". History Despite giving up on Nova, Grumpy later trades all his wages in order to buy a diamond to propose to her. Unknowingly, he receives a stolen diamond and is imprisoned in King George's castle for his supposed theft. His brothers form a rescue team, in which Stealthy infiltrates the castle prison to free Grumpy. While escaping, Stealthy is killed, and Grumpy nearly meets the same fate, but he flees unharmed with Snow White's help. Shortly after the dwarves regroup, they join Snow White as she is departing from the castle. Heartbroken from rejecting her true love, Prince Charming, on King George's orders, she prepares to drink a potion to erase the pain, but Grumpy stops her. As consolation, they allow her to stay at their cottage. Soon, word spreads that Prince Charming has cancelled his engagement to Princess Abigail. Grumpy rushes into the house to notify Snow White, who already drank the potion and has forgotten her true love. After ingesting the potion, Snow White becomes callous and uncaring. Worried about her, the dwarves organize a meeting. As the voice of reason, Jiminy talks to Snow White about her change in personality while the others agree that she has become very hard and cold. Rather than listening, she blames the Evil Queen for everything and then sets out to kill her. Many days later, Snow White returns, after the potion's effects have been broken by Prince Charming, and apologizes to the dwarves for her prior behavior. When she informs them that Prince Charming is now King George's prisoner, Bashful and the other dwarves join her on the rescue mission. Powered by the joined forces of the seven dwarves, fairies, Red Riding Hood and Granny, Snow White breaks into King George's castle dungeon. However, they discover too late that King George traded Prince Charming to the Evil Queen, Regina. Invested in Prince Charming's safety, Snow White agrees, per Regina's terms, to meet her for a parley and refrain from carrying weapons. Despite that they all plea against it, Snow White reassures them everything will be fine, and she promptly leaves. When she doesn't return, they rush to the site of the meeting where they find Snow White's lifeless corpse. Despite believing her to be dead, she is actually under the effects of the Sleeping Curse. In mourning, the dwarves build a glass coffin to encase Snow White's body. During the funeral, Prince Charming, having escaped the Evil Queen, arrives and persuades them to lift the cover so he can say his farewells. Miraculously, he gives her a kiss of true love and breaks the Sleeping Curse. Afterwards, Prince Charming and Snow White decide to take back the kingdom together. While Bashful, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on, Snow White rallies some villagers with a speech exposing the truth of the Queen's evil ways and asks them to fight alongside her in taking back the kingdom. The townspeople scatter in fright when the Queen herself shows up, but she is not there for a battle. The Queen gives Snow White the chance to escape with her life unscathed if and when she forfeits the throne. When Snow White challenges this, The Queen deliberately chokes a peasant girl and leaves her nemesis with a two warnings—she has until sundown tomorrow to give up claim to the throne, and for every day the request is met with refusal, one of the princess' loyal subjects will perish. Lastly, the Queen chides her for even thinking she could ever be a ruler or leader. Later, Snow White discusses options with Prince Charming and the dwarves. She decides it's best to do as the Queen says and even though it means exile, at least they will be together and live in peace. Prince Charming tries to change her mind, but Grumpy cuts him off. Due to the prince's adamant opinion that Snow White should have the throne, the dwarves believe he doesn't actually love the princess and accuse him of being a gold-digger. Collectively, the dwarves refuse to help him change Snow White's decision. Somehow, Prince Charming does figure out a way to motivate her into standing up to the Queen with the power of the Excalibur sword. Snow White announces to the Queen that she won't be surrendering the crown, to which the latter begins suffocating Grumpy to death. The other dwarves try to intervene, but are pushed away by the Queen's magic. Snow White manages to cut the Queen with Excalibur, which releases Grumpy. The Queen retreats shortly after Snow White declares the kingdom is hers, and the two speak of a future battle that will settle this. The dwarves finally accept Prince Charming by pouring him a drink. As they are toasting to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming over Excalibur being a fake sword. Shocked, Bashful and the dwarves look on as the two talk on the sidelines. In truth, the Excalibur sword is a forgery Prince Charming produced to help Snow White take reign of the courage he knew she had to face the Queen. The war for the kingdom rages on between the combined forces of the Evil Queen and King George. Eventually, the Evil Queen is captured and faces execution, but when tested by Snow White, she still proves herself to be a vengeful person and thus is banished into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Bashful, in attendance. Crashing the wedding as an unexpected guest, the Evil Queen incites terror in everyone except Snow White. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Bashful and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Bashful and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Baelfire, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Bashful appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts". References fr:Timide Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters